


Głosy w ciemności

by Leukonoe



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comterium duchy spektral ratterzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Krótka wizyta w Comterium.
Kudos: 3





	Głosy w ciemności

Gdyby stanąć w samym centrum Comterium, stałoby się wśród porastających zielenią ruin. Zwalone kolumny, wyrwany bruk, zawalone budynki, potrzaskane okna. A dokładnie na środku placu, gdzie kiedyś stał posąg starożytnego króla, ziała kilkudziesięciometrowa dziura. Widok jak po przejściu huraganu.  
Gdyby jednak pójść jedną z zawalonych gruzem alei, widziałoby się coraz mniej gwałtownych, fizycznych zniszczeń, a najwyżej te, których dokonał czas i wdzierająca się na powrót do miasta natura. Ślady pożarów od niedopilnowanych palenisk. Wysoką trawę wyrastającą spomiędzy chodnikowych płyt. Zarwane stropy i drzewa wyrastające z wnętrz domów. Gniazda pozakładane na resztkach wystygłych kominów. Porzucone na środku drogi powozy z połamanymi kołami. Zbutwiałe pranie, wciąż wiszące na sznurku między kamienicami. Zarośnięte zielskiem przewrócone stragany − rośliny miały dobrą pożywkę na dawno zgniłych warzywach i owocach. Może na niektórych fragmentach murów, można by dojrzeć ślady, jak rzucane przez przechodniów cienie. Ale byłoby zupełnie pusto. Pusto i cicho, tak jak cicho nie powinno być w prawie milionowej metropolii. Szumiałyby liście, szeleściły jaszczurki w trawie, ćwierkały ptaki.  
Gdyby znaleźć się w Comterium nocą, panowałaby w nim ciemność, którą rozświetlałoby tylko pięć punkcików. Znajdujący się na rubieżach miasta aurivski garnizon wojskowy wraz z jednostką karną. I rozmieszczone w różnych częściach miasta, pracujące bez przerwy cztery olbrzymie kolektory spektralne.  
I gdyby ktoś się odważył wyjść w nocy w puste, ciemne uliczki zniszczonego, opuszczonego Comterium, może usłyszałby coś jeszcze.  
Szepty duchów.

***

_Do generał brygady Rachel Shavel  
Sztab Generalny w Aurivium  
Od pułkownika Aureliusza Aurivii  
Garnizon pomocniczny przy jednostce karnej w Comterium_

_Raport nr S/13/148 w sprawie naruszenia bezpieczeństwa w urządzeniu spektralnym w bloku kolekcyjnym nr 4 w nocy z 25 na 26 kwietnia._

_W dniu 23 kwietnia zespół inżynierski zaraportował o nieprawidłowościach w wartości przesyłu na linii kolektor nr 4 a stacja transferowa nr 1. Poprzednie nieprawidłowości podobnej natury zostały zgłoszone 24 marca, 23 lutego, 24 stycznia i 26 grudnia.  
Pierwsze nieprawidłowości zostały zgłoszone po instalacji w kolektorze nr 4 urządzenia kolekcji szczątkowej (patrz raport nr 50/147). Urządzenie zostało wyłączone po awarii w lutym (patrz raport nr S/8/148). Każdorazowo po usterce była wymieniana smocza kość w urządzeniu spektralnym, a w pierwszym tygodniu kwietnia została sprawdzona i częściowo wymieniona linia przesyłowa 4-1.  
Żadna z dotychczasowych nieprawidłowości nie tworzyła przesłanek do wyłączenia kolektora nr 4.  
Po konsultacji ze st. inż. Kylin Datew została podjęta decyzja o ponownej wymianie smoczej kości wraz z sarkofagiem.  
Dnia 25 kwietnia zespół inżynierski w składzie: st.inż. Kylin Datew, inż. Karl Nienhaus, inż. Otho Tertia, mł.inż. Marianne Hampton, razem ze zmianą wartowniczą w składzie: sierż. Ulrich Sessler, kapr. Amos Amer, szer. Macierzanka Logan, szer. Ruta Roehr, szer. Silke Corey udał się do kolektora nr 4. Zespół miał wrócić po 12 godzinach razem ze zmianą warty.  
Ok. godz. 18 rozpętała się burza uniemożliwiająca poruszanie się automobili. Została podjęta decyzja o przedłużeniu warty oddziału sierż. Sesslera i pozostaniu zespołu inżynierskiego na kolejne 12 godzin. To był ostatni nawiązany kontakt z oddziałem._

Pułkownik Aurivia przestał pisać. Najpierw siedział jeszcze z piórem zawieszonym nad kartką, potem wyprostował się i splótł dłonie. W końcu odłożył pióro i podszedł do jednego z wielkich okien wychodzących na dziedziniec − kiedyś willi, teraz koszar garnizonu. Ze swojego gabinetu widział kręcących się po placu żołnierzy, co i rusz przystających w grupach, zapewnie przekazujących sobie te pełne grozy plotki − groza podzielana z innymi staje się bardziej oswojona. I tym razem, pomimo swojego daleko posuniętego sceptycyzmu wobec wszystkich bajek o comterskich duchach i daleko posuniętego entuzjazmu względem energii spektralnej pułkownik rozumiał swoich podwładnych.  
Westchnął ciężko. Te kilka dni temu, gdy przyszłu do niego inżynieru Kylin też stał przy oknie.

***

Pułkownik zawsze stawał przy oknie, gdy wysłuchiwał raportów inżynierów. Nie chciał, żeby widzieli wyraz jego twarzy, gdy totalnie zagubiony próbował zrozumieć, o czym właściwie do niego mówią.  
− Czyli podsumowując… − odezwał się pułkownik, gdy stojący na środku jego gabinetu blobosu Kylin skończyłu swój raport.  
Ubranu w czarny golf i biały kitel Kylin poprawiłu okrągłe okulary.  
− W mocnym skrócie. Dobrze nie jest, ale tragedii też nie ma − stwierdziłu i zatrzęsłu się w geście wzruszenia ramion.  
− Ale wychodzi na to, że wymiana linii przesyłowej też nic nie dała.  
− Och nie, co to, to nie − zaprzeczyłu Kylin. − Poprzednim razem wahania sięgały 40 nawet momentami 50 procent. Tym razem maksymalnie mieliśmy 32, więc jakby nie patrzeć jest poprawa. I przynajmniej wiemy, że główny problem nie leży w linii przesyłowej, a to już jest spory krok do przodu.  
Pułkownik jakoś nie podzielał entuzjazmu Kylinu. Kurczące się opcje nieubłaganie przybliżały ich do ostateczności, czyli awaryjnego wyłączenia kolektora, co wiązałoby się z masą papierkowej roboty i jeszcze większą ilością inspekcji i wizytacji Grabarzy. Już na samą myśl pułkownikowi robiło się smutno. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Kylinu. Blobosu od razu zrobiło się żal aurelianina. Zresztą Kylinu zawsze było żal pułkownika, bo ten ze swoją urodą bardziej kojarzył się z gruźlikiem-poetą, który w każdej chwili może się rozpłakać, niż wojskowym.  
− Spokojnie, spokojnie − zapewniłu od razu Kylinu machnąwszy mackami uspokająjaco. − Mamy jeszcze kilka opcji. Inżynier Nienhaus zaproponował, żeby tym razem razem ze smoczą kością wymienić również sarkofag. Chociaż teoretycznie, gdyby problem stanowił nieszczelny sarkofag, to prawdopodobnie już byśmy mieli o wiele większy bałagan, ze względu na zbierające się w obwodach spektrki lepkie, które by owszem zatkały linie przesyłowe, ale nie skończyłoby się to na chwilowych skokach, a na wybuchu. Ale, jak słusznie zauważył inżynier Nienhaus, problemem może nie być nieszczelność, a jakieś zanieczyszczenie zostawione przez podłączony w grudniu eksperymentalny kolektor szczątkowego pola spektralnego o ujemnej jonizacji, a które mogłoby dawać o sobie znać raz na jakiś czas, jako że sam sarkofag się obraca, by zapewnić równomierne zużycie kości.  
Pułkownik kiwnął głową, powstrzymując się by nie zapytać “spektrki jakie?”.  
− Na kiedy możecie być gotowi? − zapytał zamiast tego.  
− Mamy oczywiście zapasowy sarkofag, ale to będziemy potrzebowali czasu, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten jest w stu procentach sprawny. Ale to jak zagonię wszystkich do pracy, to spokojnie na pojutrze się wyrobimy.  
− Doskonale, pojutrze wyruszycie razem z poranną zmianą warty. Jeżeli to wszystko, to możecie odejść do swoich zajęć.  
Kylin kiwnęłu, położyłu raport na biurku pułkownika i odpełzłu.  
Pułkownik odprowadził blobosu wzrokiem, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na widok za oknem − dziedziniec, bramę i najbliższe zabudowania miasta teraz już wyremontowane i nadające się do zamieszkania oraz oczyszczone ulice. Może gdyby była lepsza pogoda, mógłby dojrzeć stąd kolektor numer 4. I dziwiąc się samemu sobie, zastanowił się, co na ten temat miałaby do powiedzenia jego siostra, czy jakikolwiek inny teurg.

Sierżant Ulrich Sessler był już starym ratterem i według swojego młodszego rodzeństwa był nieudacznikiem, który pomimo połowy życia spędzonego w wojsku był w stanie jedynie dotrzeć do pozycji podoficera. Ulrich się nie kłócił, bo może mieli rację. Gdyby powalczył o awans na oficera, siedziałby teraz w jakimś ciepłym gabinecie, a jedynym problemem, byłyby jakieś papierki, a nie stał na środku dziedzińca smagany zaskakująco chłodnym jak na kwiecień wiatrem i czekał, aż przydzielony do jego oddziału zespół inżynierski upewni się, że zapakował wszystkie swoje zabawki. Ulrich wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek − pamiątkę po ojcu, która trafiła do niego wbrew sprzeciwom jego siostry − jeżeli nie chcieli się spóźnić, to powinni wyruszyć w ciągu pięciu minut. Ulrich spojrzał na ekipę inżynierów, która dopiero teraz doczepiała do automobila przyczepę z przykrytym plandeką sarkofagiem. Mógł tylko westchnąć − był za stary, żeby się przejmować − i skręcić sobie papierosa. Zapałkę udało mu się zapalić dopiero za trzecim razem.  
Osiem minut po czasie ciężarówka z przyczepą wytoczyła się na ulice Comterium.  
− Swoją drogą słyszałam, że na dniach ma się zacząć sprzedaż nieruchomości u nas i ponowne zasiedlenie − odezwała się Macierzanka Logan pełna entuzjazmu, pochylając się w konfidencjonalnej pozie.  
− Taaa, który to raz o tym mówią − mruknęła Ruta Roehr, owijając się ciaśniej ogonem.  
Silke Corey tylko chrapnęła głośniej na nowo zadziwiając koleżanki z oddziału umiejętnością zaśnięcia w każdych warunkach. Przecież nawet rozmowę trzeba było prowadzić podniesionymi głosami przez warkot silnika spektralnego.  
− Tym razem to potwierdzona informacja. Znajoma ma kuzyna w Ministerstwie Zabudowy i Infrastruktury i ten jej powiedział, że kazali przygotować mapy Comterium.  
− To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy − zgasiła kobietę ratterka.  
− Może nie, a może tak − nie poddawała się Macierzanka. − I ponoć będzie można kupić te wielkie wille za jednego brzdęka. − Oczy jej się zaświeciły. − Wyobrażasz to sobie? Z naszych zapyziałych koszar prosto na salony.  
Ruta pokręciła tylko łebkiem na niczym nieskażony optymizm koleżanki.  
− Naprawdę myślisz, że nawet jeżeli faktycznie będzie taka możliwość, to pozwolą ci kupić taką willę?  
− Tak, a dlaczego mieliby nie chcieć mi jej sprzedać? Zresztą jako już stacjonujący tutaj żołnierze powinniśmy mieć pierwszeństwo wykupu. Zgodzicie się ze mną, prawda? − Odwróciła się w stronę siedzących obok inżynierów.  
Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Siedząca najbliżej niej kobieta − Marianne Hampton − wyglądała jakby wszystkie swoje siły wkładała w to, by nie zwymiotować. Aurelianin − Otho Tertia − nie podniósł spojrzenia znad książki, a starszy inżynier Kylin byłu chyba zbyt pogrążonu we własnych myślach, by usłyszeć pytanie. Tylko ratter − Karl Nienhaus − spojrzał na Macierzankę znad rogowych okularów.  
− Nie chciałbym niszczyć twojego entuzjazmu, moje drogie dziecko, ale siostra ma rację − powiedział spokojnym, wyrozumiałym tonem, skinąwszy w stronę Silke. − Bardzo możliwe, że działki w Comterium będą sprzedawane za bezcen, by zachęcić do inwestycji w ich odnowienie, ale te najlepiej sytuowane będą prawdopodobnie sprzedawane wybranym grupom. − Na koniec uśmiechnął się jeszcze przepraszająco, jakby to była wyłącznie jego wina.  
Macierzanka oklapła i zmarkotniała − naprawdę marzyła o własnej willi.  
− Ale wydaje mi się, że też możesz mieć rację − odezwał się ponownie Karl pocieszająco. − W końcu ofiarowanie wam, może nie willi, ale jakiś apartamentów w dobrej dzielnicy, byłoby najłatwiejszym sposobem na wynagrodzenie waszej wiernej służby.  
Kobieta zaraz odzyskała rezon.  
− Ha, widzisz! Jeszcze zostanę panią na włościach − powiedziała triumfalnie, wytykając Rutę palcem.  
Ratterka westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową, ale uśmiechnęła się.  
− Dobrze, jak już do tego dojdzie, zaprosisz mnie do siebie na jakąś ucztę, bal, czy co tam się robi na tych włościach.  
− Wał na kościach? − mruknęła sennie Silke. − Coś mnie ominęło?  
Silke i Macierzanka popatrzyły na koleżankę i tylko machnęły dłońmi.  
Dużo później niż powinni wjechali na plac z kolektorem numer 4. Wszystkie budynki w promieniu stu metrów zostały wyburzone, więc kolektor prezentował się iście majestatycznie. W tym momencie Kylin pacnęłu w ramię Marienne i odsłoniłu dla niej plandekę. Kobieta w jednej chwili zapomniała o swoich mdłościach i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Wyglądała jakby miała ochotę wyskoczyć z ciężarówki i pobiec przytulić bryłę kolektora.  
− Robi wrażenie, prawda? − stwierdziłu Kylin.  
− Yhymmm − zgodziła się Marienne rozmarzona. − Kiedy będziemy wchodzić do środka?  
Kylinu zaśmiału się.  
− Spokojnie mamy całe dwanaście godzin.  
− Jeszcze zdążysz się tym wszystkim znudzić − wtrącił się Otho.  
− Znudzić? − zdziwiła się Marianne. − Jak mogłabym się znudzić tym największym cudem techniki spektralnej!  
− Cudem, który od pół roku psuje się przynajmniej raz w miesiącu − mruknął Otho.  
− Ale to przecież jest najlepsze w tym wszystkim. Gdyby wszystko działało jak należy, niewiele bym się się nauczyła.  
− Yhym yhym dobrze mówisz. − Kylin pokiwału głową. − Jak wymiana sargofagu nie zadziała, to rozbierzemy kolektor na części i dojdziemy w końcu do tego, co jest nie tak! − Uniosłu zaciśnięta w determinacji mackę.  
Żołnierki popatrzyły na inżynierów z przerażeniem na samą myśl, z czym takie rozbieranie kolektora, by się wiązało − jeszcze większą ilością jajogłowych, z mnóstwem inspekcji Grabarzy, od których wszyscy dostaliby kijów w dupach.  
− Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie to konieczne − powiedział Karl.  
Automobil wjechał przez rozebrana bramę i zatrzymał się przed jedynym nie wyburzonym budynkiem, który robił za kwatery warty i ewentualnych inżynierów. Podjazd pod piętrowy, dwuskrzydłowy budynek był wyczyszczony, ale pod murem leżał stos żelastwa − resztki bramy, ogrodzenia i resztek jeszcze jakieś konstrukcji. Sam budynek w większości obrośnięty był właśnie się zieleniejącym winobluszczem. Przed budynkiem czekał już mocno zniecierpliwiony sierżant poprzedniej zmiany, którego mars złagodniał tylko odrobinę, gdy zobaczył gramolących się z automobila inżynierów.  
− Idzie na burzę − odezwał się kapral Amos Amer, jak tylko wysiadł z szoferki.  
Ulrich, który wysiadł w drugiej strony i spojrzał w tę samą stronę co ichten − na błękitne po horyzont niebo.  
− Oby przyszła, jak nas tu nie będzie − mruknął, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru kłócić się z kapralem. Jak Amos mówił, że idzie na burzę, to szło na burzę. − Już, już − rzucił już w stronę chrząkającego znaczęco poprzednika. − Odprowadź doktorków i zostaw tam kogoś z nimi − polecił jeszcze Amosowi i poczłapał przejąć wartę.  
Po zniknięciu inżynierów w czeluściach kolektora zmiana zwróciła do swojej zwyczajowej rutyny. Obchody terenu − pusty jak zwykle − sprawdzanie najbliższych dróg dojścia − zawalone gruzem jak zwykle − zjedzenie posiłku − przy odnowionych, długich stołach, które pomieściłyby kilkadziesiąt osób.  
− Chyba nie będziemy mieli dzisiaj szczęścia − mruknął Ulrich, gdy wyszedł do zarośniętego ogrodu na tyłach budynku, by zapalić.  
Teraz nawet on widział zbierające się na horyzoncie ciemne, wiszące nisko chmury. Porywisty wiatr z rana, który ucichł na kilka godzin, teraz wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie mieli co liczyć, że burza do nich nie dotrze jeszcze przez trzy godziny.  
Dotarła w ciągu godziny ścianą ostrego deszczu, w której jednej chwili moczył do ostatniej suchej nitki. Do tego czasu udało się ściągnąć inżynierów do kwatery, chociaż nie byli zadowoleni, że przerwało im się pracę. Ulrichowi w ostatniej chwili udało się dodzwonić do dowództwa, a i tak musiał krzyczeć do słuchawki, by go usłyszeli. Teraz musieli się modlić, by burza szybko przeszła. Automobil został schowany do szopy i został włączony reflektor spektralny, ale i on nie był wstanie przebić się na więcej 3 metry przez ulewę.  
Burza nie przeszła po godzinie, ani nawet dwóch. Waliła w szyby ciężkimi kroplami, dudniła grzmotami, od których trzeszczały okna i krokwie. Noc przyszła szybciej pod powałą niemalże czarnych chmur. Nie było mowy, by ktokolwiek wyszedł na obchód, bo szybciej by zgubił drogę, niż dojrzał cokolwiek. Na początku siedzieli wszyscy w sali jadalnej, żołnierze grali w karty, inżynierowie dyskutowali nad rysunkami technicznymi.  
Amos stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w przecinaną deszczem i tylko odrobinę rozproszoną reflektorem ciemność.  
− Amos przestań się tak gapić na ten deszcz − zawołała Ruta. − Od patrzenia nie skończy się szybciej. Chodź zagrać, bo Silke właśnie zasnęła i brakuje nam czwartego.  
− Spasuję − powiedział Amos.  
− No weź! − jęknęła Macierzanka.  
− A w co gracie? − wtrącił się Otho, który jako jedyny inżynier nie był zaangażowany w dyskuję.  
− W skata.  
− A to, jak wasz kapral nie jest zainteresowany, to z chęcią się dołączę.  
Amos wykonał zapraszający gest, aurelianin się przesiadł. Karty zostały rozdane.  
− Wydaje się pan nienaturalnie zaniepokojony trwającą burzą − odezwał się Karl, podchodząc do ichtena.  
− Bo to co się dzieje nie jest normalne. Nigdy nie widziałem takiej burzy w kwietniu.  
Karl uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.  
− Ktoś bardziej przesądny, mógłby może zrzucić winę na dzisiejszy nów…  
W tym momencie błysnął piorun na sekundę rozświetlając teren tak dobrze, że można było dojrzeć bryłę kolektora. Bryłę, z której Amos mógłby przysiąc, unosił się słup mdłego zielonego światła. I w następnej chwili, to było jedyne światło. Reflektor zgasł z głośnym trzaskiem, tak samo zgasły wszystkie lampy.  
Nim ktokolwiek zareagował z ciemności dobiegł dziecięcy głos.  
− Mamo…  
A za nim kolejne.  
− Kiedy wróci tata...  
− Ja nie chcę...  
− Mamo.  
A potem znów błysnął piorun.

***

_Przybyła następnego dnia zmiana warty zastała drzwi i okna budynku kwatery otwarte na oścież.  
Pierwszy został odnaleziony sierżant Sessler. Jego ciało leżało w holu i nosiło ślady poparzeń i obrażeń najprawdopodobniej spowodowanych upadkiem z dużej wysokości.  
W sali jadalnej znaleziono Silke Corey. Nie znaleziono żadnych śladów wskazujących na bezpośrednią przyczynę śmierci.  
Na piętrze w nieużywanym pomieszczeniu znaleziono Rutę Roehr i Macierzankę Logan. Siedziały razem skulone w kącie. Ich ciała nosiły ślady odmrożeń.  
Ostatniego członka zmiany wartowniczej, kaprala Amera, znaleziono dopiero na następny dzień. Jego ciało znajdowało się w studni za budynkiem.  
Ciała inżynierów znajdowały się poza budynkiem. Karl Nienhaus został znaleziony wśród złomu na podwórzu. Wydaje się, że uciekając z budynku, wbiegł w wystający ze stosu pręt po ogrodzeniu.  
Otho Tertia znajdował się w szopie z automobilem. Oględziny wykazały liczne pęknięcia czaszki. Na drzwiach automobilu znajdowały się ślady uderzeń i rogów.  
Marianne Hampton została znaleziona przy drzwiach do kolektora. Do tej pory nie ustaliliśmy przyczyny śmierci. Na drzwiach znaleziono ślady paznokci i krew.  
Pierwszą najbardziej naturalną hipotezą wyjaśniającą, to co się wydarzyło, była zdrada inżynieru Datewu. Jednak wczoraj odnaleziono jego ubrania i dwie z pięciu gałek ocznych. Obawiamy się, że resztki ciała zmył deszcz.  
Wciąż poszukujemy śladów wyjaśniających tę tragedię. Jednak nie natrafiliśmy na żadne ślady działania osób trzecich, a wszystkie wejścia do kolektora pozostały zamknięte. Kolektor, bo dokończeniu wymiany sarkofagu, działa bez zarzutu.  
Czekam na dalsze polecenia._

***

Wśród porzuconego żalestwa na podwórzu kwatery przy kolektorze numer cztery znajdowały się resztki bramy, ogrodzenia, drabinek, huśtawek i karuzeli.  
I stalowa tablica z napisem:  
_Azyl dla sierot po kupcach morskich i marynarzach._

**Author's Note:**

> Do Comterium chciałam zajrzeć od kiedy pojawiło się w odcinku z tworzeniem świata. Sam pomysł zerżnięty z "Gór szaleństwa" i z opisu tragedii na przełęczy Diatłowa.


End file.
